


No Missed Calls

by bhaer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Backstory, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhaer/pseuds/bhaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi tries not to think of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Missed Calls

Alarm goes off at 6:00. Hit snooze once. Get out of bed.

Check phone. No missed calls. One text from Caroline. Ignore it. 

He hasn’t called. Of course he hasn’t.

Pick out an outfit for the day. Reach for the blue sundress with the Peter Pan collar that he liked. Remember his hand on your waist, pressing on you.

“You look sexy like that.”

Put the dress in the back of your closet, behind your tenth grade Halloween costume. Decide to wear a gray sweater.

Undress in the bathroom. Look at yourself in the mirror. Examine the bruises on your ribcage. Apply some more cream. Get cream stuck under your fingernails. Curse. Let the shower heat up to scalding. 

Wash your hair. Wonder what people would say if you cut it. Wonder if a bob would flatter your face. Wonder if a bob would make tennis easier. Wonder if you could make an appointment for Wednesday. Wonder what he’d say if he saw your hair gone.

Turn up the temperature until your skin is red and there’s steam in your eyes.

Turn off the shower. Towel off. Examine the bruises. Add more cream. Be careful not to get any stuck under your fingernails this time. 

Dress slowly and methodically. Open your jewelry box and debate between your grandmother’s pearls or the earrings your brother got you for Christmas. See his medal hidden underneath a charm bracelet. Slam the box shut. Wear nothing. 

Check your phone again. No missed calls.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really, really interested in Gigi Darcy and how exactly the Wickham fiasco would be translated to modern day. My guess is that as 20 year olds generally don't elope in Scotland, there'd be something more sinister at play. I hope y'all like it. Reviews make me happy.


End file.
